Frank and Sadie Doyle's Relationship
Frank and Sadie's love for each other runs as an undercurrent to the show. They met at a séance held by Sadie's then-boyfriend Bobo Brubaker, and it was love at first sight (Interview with Frank and Sadie and well as A Spirited Romance). They have been together ever since, and were married sometime in March (The Devil and Mr Jones). Sadie proposed to Frank (she says this was the best advice she ever gave someone, the Wits Crossover episode). Their love vs the supernatural Frank and Sadie's strong love and devotion to one another has helped them defeat a multiple supernatural creatures, or at the very least resist their influence more than they otherwise would be able to. Frank and Sadie's love has caused the anger of the Gods (A Beyond Belief Valentine's Day), and has also been called an "inspiration" by Cupid (The Heart is a Lonely Haunter). Things for Which Frank and Sadie's Love Has Proven Too Strong * Svetlana the succubus (exploded, A Beyond Belief Valentine's Day TAH #106) * A will-o'-the-wisp (A Beyond Belief Valentine's Day TAH #106) * The Blue Fairy (exploded, A Halloween Beyond Belief TAH #143) * Fear (every episode ever). Frank has also stated that meeting Sadie helped him to overcome his own fearful nature ("I knew fear. And then I knew you.") Quotes “Frank will dig on all of these people that enter his circle but he could not be more affectionate with his wife, and the two of them clearly love and have so much fun together." - Behind the Scenes Interview ---- “What I liked about Thin Man movies and what I like about Frank and Sadie is that their relationship is unshakable, and they’re absolutely devoted to each other, and they’re always on each other’s side. And what I love specifically … about Frank and Sadie is that they seem to abhor the rest of the world. They don’t want to go anywhere, they don’t want to be around other people, they just want to be with each other and drinking in their apartment. That’s all they really want to do.” ---- Sadie: It was lovely going to hell and back with you, darling. Frank: No one I'd rather go with, love. (The Devil You Know TAH #116) ---- Sadie:But if we didn’t have these adventures Frank we’d only ever see each other. Frank:I could live with that. (Son of Beyond Belief TAH #143) ---- Frank: Good-hearted Sadie, could I ever love you more? Sadie: No, but never stop trying. (Valentine's Day Special TAH #106) ---- Frank:It’s that kind of talk that will spur me to make you a drink, as a reward for marrying well! Sadie:I did marry well, didn’t I? Frank:Not as well as I did, but very nearly. (Hell is the Loneliest Number TAH #1) ---- John Moe: Frank, best advice you've ever received. Frank: Marry up. John Moe: Sadie, best advice you've ever given. Sadie: Marry me. (Thrilling Adventure Hour and Wits Crossover! TAH Bonus Episode) Category:Beyond Belief Misc. Pages